mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Warrior
Dragon Warrior is going to be first real attempt at making a novel. And hopefully I'll get support. Ideas are accepted but modification of my character is not. Please ask me how my novel is going so I don't for get about it. I'm still thinking of a name for it so if anyone would be kind enough. Characters Members of the Royal Table *John Misery - Protagonist of the Dragon Warrior series. The last known Eternal (Dragon Warrior) following the Genocide of the Eternals. Adopted as Royal Son by King Devin Fierce and a member of the Royal Table. Born in Grandhoven and raised in Grandstan *Princess Daisy Fierce - Deuteragonist and Royal sister of John Misery. The Princess of Levelguard and a young that John has taken a fancy to considering attractions to Royal Family is not prohibited or consider incest. - Human *Bob - Tritagonist and John's pet wolf later becomes a wolfwere. Bob is a tamed pure breed wolf home is later cursed and becomes a wolfwere following taking full control, he can now transform at will and act as regular human. His a member of the Royal Table. *King Declan Fierce - King of Levelguard and resides in the Grandstan Castle. He is the head of the Royal Table and father of Daisy Fierce and deceased son Devin Fierce. He is the royal father of John, Bob, Mason Terror and Brogen Terror. - Human *Queen Daniella Joy - Queen of Vilajan and resides in Youlot. She is the lover of King Declan, mother of Daisy and Devin, royal sibling to John, Bob, Mason and Brogen. She is a liaison of the Royal Table with Levelguard, keeping the peace between the Kingdoms. - Human *Mason Terror - General of the Knights Army and Navy, resides in Grandstan born in Green Vault. Mason is part Encantado and part Human, his mother was kidnapped and impregnated by an Encantado which in turn killed her during the child birth, giving him a huge hatred of his own kind. *Brogen Terror - General of the Archers and Riders, she is the cousin of Mason and Devin. She was born in the Grandstan. She is part Berserker part human. Her bloodline gives her rights at the table and because of her relations to Mason, he was accepted as well. Seventh Platoon Seventh Platoon is John's platoon of nobles, archers and riders. They are manly deployed for quick patrols and simple missions. *Denver February - One of 7th Platoon's Sergeants and only purebred human. He is known for his racial personality and commonly gets in bad waters with John due to him being an Eternal and allowing a dog to be their lieutenant. *Casey Gambler - One of 7th Platoon's Sergeants. He is 1/12 Dwarf and 1/8 Human. He's physical appearance is more human but has the personality of a dwarf. He is naturally nicer to his soldiers then most of his platoon and often sits with John when in the Great Hall. *Todd Menace - A Knight of 7th Platoon. He is part human and part fairy. He is gifted with magical abilities and sharp reflexes as well the ability to fly via wings. He wears special made Fairy Armour for his Human size. *Michael Long - A Knight of 7th Platoon. He is part human and part fairy. He is gifted with magical abilities and sharp reflexes as well the ability to fly via wings. He wears special made Fairy Armour for his Human size. Locations Levelguard *'Grandhoven' - Former town of the Eternals *'Grandstan' - Capital and main kingdom *'Green Vault' - Border Town near the Encantado Rivers *'Lenin Febula' - A town run by Goblins and Druids Vilajan *'Youlot' - Capital of Vilajan *'Green Vault' - Border Town Species *Eternals - A humanoid Dragonic race that have an infinite lifespan, and have the ability to transform into Dragons. Commonly referred to as Dragon Warriors. John Misery is the last known Eternal. *Humans - Humanity is a basic race and least race shown in series as most of them are cross-breeds. *Goblins *Fairies *Dwarves *Elves *Dragons *Wolfweres - Reversed version of Werewolves *Other Lycanthropies *Druids *Shadow Druids - Darker version of Druids W W Category:Dragon Warriors